


Нерассказанная история

by LRaien



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Вместо того, чтобы заняться своим спасением совместными усилиями, им приспичило обсуждать одежду друг друга.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Hal Jordan
Kudos: 1





	Нерассказанная история

— Зайчики? Нет, серьёзно, такие тапки серьезно кто-то носит? — Фыркнул Хэл. — Хорошо хоть трусы без медвежат!  
Барри бросил гордый взгляд на вышеупомянутые тапочки. Плюшевые головы покачивались при ходьбе, каждый раз вызывая улыбку у Айрис — она сама выбирала этот подарок для мужа.  
— У меня хотя бы не пижамка с утятами, — хмыкнул Флэш в ответ. — Что, с зелёными лампочками уже не делают?  
— Это не утята.  
— А что?  
— Это орлы  
— Не верю.  
— Продавщица сказала, что это орлы.  
— Ага, и пыталась не смеяться при этом?

В столь дурацкой ситуации Зелёный Фонарь и Флэш оказались не сразу, а после долгих мытарств. Преследование непонятного злодея, ловушка с дополнительным измерением и много-много спецэффектов, от которых рябило в глазах. В результате оба супергероя оказались отрезаны от источника своих суперсил. И, как и следовало ожидать, оказались в том, в чём были: один в тапочках-зайчиках, футболке и семейных трусах, а другой — в одной только пижаме с неизвестными птичками.  
И, вместо того, чтобы заняться своим спасением совместными усилиями, им приспичило обсуждать одежду друг друга.  
— Ладно, Барри, а твоя футболка? Единороги и радуга в моде, но только у пятилетних девочек, или я ошибаюсь?  
— Если ты имеешь что-то против Рарити и Рэйнбоу Дэш, — пожал плечами Флэш, — то это к моему дражайшему племяннику. Его любимый мультик, между прочим.  
— А труселя в сердечко кто выбирал?  
— Послушай, Хэл, после Дня Рождения я обзавелся целой кучей вещей, так не выбрасывать же, как ты сделал это с пепельницей от Заттаны?  
— Она ПЕЛА по ночам! Тем более, я не курю. И вообще, я не уверен, что это была пепельница. По-моему, это была какая-то то ли усыпальница, то ли погребальница...  
— Главное, чтобы добрая волшебница не узнала об этом, не стала злой и не подарила тебе на следующий праздник гроб с надписью «Хэл Джордан. Помним, любим, скорбим».  
— Это всяко лучше, чем футболка для девочек, — огрызнулся Хэл, у которого уже начинали мерзнуть босые ноги.  
Они находились в какой-то чёрной непробиваемой сфере, в которой откуда-то брался воздух, и всё это сильно напоминало карманное измерение какого-нибудь рассеянного волшебника. Или волшебницы.  
— Кстати, о праздниках, — вспомнил Хэл, не выдержав тишины. — Ты-то мне подарок так и не подарил.  
— Мы всей семьей подарили тебе тостер! — обиделся Барри.  
— Ну это-то да, — гнул своё Зеленый Фонарь, — но я-то тебе подарок сам дарил, а твой тостер явно Айрис выбирала.  
— О да, ту пару зеленых носков я ношу до сих пор и вспоминаю о тебе, — фыркнул Флэш.  
— Правда? — замерзающий Хэл был готов нести любую чушь, лишь бы разговор продолжался.  
Благо, болтливый спидстер довольствовался его короткими репликами.  
— Конечно, — заверил своего друга Флэш. — Как одену, так только о тебе и думаю, только и думаю: насколько надо быть закореневшим холостяком, чтобы подарить мне пару носков? Ты правда считаешь, что это полезный подарок?  
— Ну, ты же их носишь.  
— Футболку с пони я тоже ношу, и что?  
— Ну, значит, они тоже тебе нравятся.  
— Пони?  
— Нет, носки.  
— Боже, я не уверен, что понимаю твою логику, мистер «Я зелёный, я свечусь, этим очень я горжусь!».  
— А вот давай без оскорблений!  
— Хэл, поверь, я даже не начинал. Попробуй опровергнуть хоть один из этих тезисов.  
— Мне холодно, — насупился Зелёный Фонарь.  
Тема была исчерпана. Еще несколько минут — или десятков минут? — безмолвия.  
— Слушай, — Хэл Джордан начинал стучать зубами. — А ведь мы с тобой друг друга видим, значит, здесь есть источник света?  
Барри задумчиво взглянул на него:  
— Ага, но и тени мы не отбрасываем, а свет довольно-таки рассеянный, так что освещение здесь необычного происхождения, и либо мы стали свидетелями альтернативных законов физики в действии, либо тебе надо извиниться перед одной очень сильной волшебницей.  
— Я бы предпочел первый вариант, — буркнул Хэл.  
— Может, ты просто скажешь «прости меня, Заттана, я больше не буду»?  
— А почему ты так уверен, что это она? — Зеленый Фонарь заподозрил неладное.  
— А кто же еще? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Флэш.  
— Ну, как же, — Хэл принялся загибать пальцы, — Кларион....  
— Посадили недавно, кэп тогда на нас очень обиделся, — кивнул Барри.  
— А как же тот, в на прошлой неделе, как там его?  
— И его посадили, — меланхолично отмахнулся спидстер. — Я уже подумал обо всех наших знакомых.  
— Может, тогда кто-то новый? — ухватился за последнюю соломинку Зелёный Фонарь.  
— Ага. С подозрительно знакомыми старыми шутками.  
— Да это может быть кто угодно! — не выдержал пилот.  
— С инициалами «Z.Z»? — изогнул бровь Флэш, ткнув пальцем в небо. Точнее, в то, что вместо неба тут было.  
Там действительно периодически мигали знакомые буквы.  
— ...! — не выдержал Хэл. — Барри, какого чёрта ты мне сразу не сказал?!  
— А вот нечего осуждать Уолли, — с показной серьезностью заявил тот, но тоже не выдержал и рассмеялся. — Ладно, а теперь попробуй извиниться перед доброй волшебницей, и, может быть, она даст нам серебряные башмачки.  
Хэл вспомнил произошедшие после его Дня Рождения события.

— O sole, ’o sole mio~ - надрывалась пепельница чистым женским контр-альтом.  
Хэл спрятал голову под подушкой.  
— Заткнись, чёрт возьми! — крикнул он пепельнице. Ну, или тем, чем она была.  
— Замыка-а-а-а-ая кру-у-уг~, - затянул басом волшебный подарок, отчаянно начав фальшивить.  
«Чёрт возьми, если она не заткнётся, я выкину её завтра же!»  
Зеленый Фонарь привык держать своё слово.

Барри выжидательно смотрел на товарища, нетерпеливо отстукивая пальцами какой-то быстрый ритм.  
— Не извинюсь, — выпалил Хэл неожиданно даже для самого себя.  
— Почему это? — изумился Флэш.  
— Мои бессонные ночи! — обиделся тот. — Ты представляешь, ЧТО пришлось мне пережить? Да я чуть с ума не сошёл! Если дарит мне что-то подобное, пусть снабжает это инструкцией!  
— Да тебе сказать-то всего пару слов, и мы будем свободны!  
— Ни за что!  
Да, Зелёный Фонарь привык держать свое слово.

___

— Вот ведь упрямый придурок! И что было дальше?  
— Он извинился.  
— Серьезно? Как? Барри, признавайся, каким волшебством ты воспользовался, чтобы заставить этого осла извиниться?  
Уолли, пытаясь прийти в себя после такого количества смеха, сгонял за колой — в одно мгновение — и продолжил с неподдельным интересом.  
— Я припомнил ему то, что с прошлой игры в «камень-ножницы-бумага» он задолжал мне двести баксов.


End file.
